Like Pieces of a Puzzle Without Each Other
by R5AAFan
Summary: Like pieces of a puzzle without each other. They're better together. Those lyrics say it all. When Austin and Ally are appart, nothing can stop them from reuniting. Because they can't make it without each other. And whether they like it or not, he's stuck on her, and so is she. *One-shot* CHEEZY AUSLLY! :P


**Hey, guys! This one-shot came to me yesterday. I wanted to write a oneshot and the idea just kind of popped into my head. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this one-shot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's been six months. Six _freaking_ months. That's who much time she went without him. It's supposed to go on for a year. She's half-way there. But she can't take it anymore. She needs him by her side. More than ever.

Goodbyes were the worst. Tears. Hugs. Kisses. Then it was it. He was gone.

Now, he wasn't gone forever. He was only gone for a year. It wasn't for any reason, either. He was going on his first world tour. The two of them had dreamt of that to happen ever since they became partners when they were fifteen, two years ago. Now that the time had came, she wasn't so sure if she had to be happy for him, or upset since they'd be appart for a year.

Of course, she could've just went on tour with him, but she had her own career, now. She couldn't just drop everything to go on tour with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Because they were _Austin and Ally._ They were _always_ together. Because they were better together. Now that they were appart, both were nothing. Of course, they were famous, so they _had_ to be _something_. But it wasn't the same without the other. They weren't complete. Like pieces of a puzzle without each other.

Phone calls, videochats, and text messages weren't enough. She needed him by her side. Of course, she had Trish and he had Dez, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't Austin and he wasn't Ally. She couldn't hug him, or kiss him. People at school and work noticed she wasn't the same perky Ally they knew. Now, she was sad and quiet. Because he was her smile. Her heart. When he left, so did they.

So that's why, when Trish walked into Sonic Boom, the next day, the short  
latina wasn't surprised to see her best friend leaning on the counter, looking like she was in her own little world. She was staring at the door, as if she was waiting for her blonde boyfriend to walk through the doors. _Maybe she was._

"You should go see him, you know." Trish had told her like she did many times, before.

She woke up from her daydream and looked over at the latina. "Huh? Oh, umm... No. I can't. It could cost me my record deal at Ramone Records."

"So? What's more important to you? Seeing your boyfriend or keeping your recording contract?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing Austin, but-"

"Then, do it. What's to loose? You could always get a record deal at Starr Records. Jimmy never actually took back his offer, you know."

The small brunette sighed, knowing her friend had a point. "I know. But what about the store? Who would watch it?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Your dad." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about school?"

The short latina gave her a look. "Ally. Wake up. It's summer break."

She blinked. "Oh, right."

Trish sighed, walking over her best friend. "Okay, you definitely lost it. Come on. Go see him. It's for your own good. He's probably the only one who can keep you sane."

"You know what? I will. You're right. I need him. With me."

Trish grinned. "That's right. Now, go get your boyfriend."

So, she did. Lucky for her, she managed to get herself a ticket to New York for the next morning, where he was performing the next night. She called him to share the news, and he was beyond relieved. Because being away from the girl who stole his heart when she whistled in his ear (no matter how weird that sounded) pained him as much as it pained her. He couldn't do it without her. He couldn't do _anything_ without her. If she wasn't with him, he was nothing. And whether he liked it or not, he was stuck on her. Just like the night sticks to the moon.

So, that next day, he was pacing in the airport while her leg was shaking with anticipation the whole flight, which probably annoyed the passenger next to her. His impatient glares weren't really subtle.

But it's when they caught a glimpse of each other's eyes that they knew they'd be okay. As she hugged him tightly, not daring to let go, fearing he'd slip away from her, they both knew it was where they belonged. With each other.

And finally, the pieces of the puzzle were back together. And so were they.

* * *

**Short and cheesy, I know. But hey, who doesn't like cheesy? ;)**

**Please review! I love to hear (read? I never know which one to use) your thoughts.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
